Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches
This page is a sub-page of Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. It was created, because the bugs page became too large and difficult to properly chategorize. Vehicle glitches are vehicle related bugs and glitches. These are problems, caused by the game programming. Surviving a vehicle explosion (All platforms) If you drive a vehicle like a car or truck off a mountain, sometimes it will explode, but you will still be in the car and alive. However, if the vehicle stops moving, you will die immediately. Confirmed PS3, Garret Traver-Z fully upgraded and Xbox 360 Chevalier Traveller SC. Car suspension glitch (All platforms) Car suspension can sometimes appear much higher than it should. Entering the car will fix this. On the PS3, it only happens when ordering a car from the Black Market. Stuck in the air after exiting a car (All platforms) Very rarely, exiting a vehicle (like a car or truck) while it is rolling will cause the player to teleport out of the vehicle, and the player will be stuck in mid-air and be frozen in place with his arms stretched out like he is holding on to an invisible steering wheel. Be warned, the only way to get out is to load another saved game or to get killed. However, when the vehicle is destroyed by the enemy, Rico will sometimes return to the walking position. Ricos arm, stuck in the back of a bike Sometimes when turning on a Makoto and jumping off Rico's arm will become stuck in the back part of the bike, the only way out is to exit to main menu. Shaking vehicles Sometimes Kuang Sunsets have minor glitches where half of the ship starts shaking manically, exactly like some of the cars and larger ground vehicles do. Civilian vehicle crashes *Planes will sometimes crash into the towers on the Motorway/Highway in Panau City. *Cars may crash into barriers and explode. This was seen at an intersection in the snowy region. Vehicle discolouration Occaisonally, some vehicles will change colour. So far: *G9 Eclipses turning chrome, with lots of detailed reflections. *Aeroliner 474 jets turning chrome, with lots of detailed reflections. *Niseco Coastal D22 turning bright white or bright green. *Sakura Aquila City turning bright white. *All Tuk Tuk Laas turning red during some Races like "Up Your Alley". They'll look like the one you drive in the race. *The red Fengding EC14FD2, located at a Reapers stronghold can turn white, when the sky turns dark. Upon entry, the whole truck "lights up" like neon, in a very white light. Every time Rico gets out, the light would go off. Parachute related glitches Infinite fall with parachute If you fall from a height such as out of a helicopter or plane and fall near a building then if you pull out your parachute and hold the left stick in the left or right direction you can stay in the air forever. Make sure that as you spin around the parachute goes above the building at one point and that your body is below it at all times this way the parachute is stuck on the building but you are still stuck in mid-air. A somewhat pointless glitch but it's still there. Invisible Parachute (PS3) If you open the parachute in a certain situation, the parachute will be invisible. You can still perform any action you could if it were visible. Easy stunt driver points Grappling a car to an Aeroliner 474 at the Panau International Airport and getting into the car as the plane is taking off will give you easy stunt points. Rowlinson K22 eagle-eye view (PS3) You can suddenly hit some invisible barrier, while flying a Rowlinson K22 helicopter. This causes the camera to go everywhere for a few seconds, after which you will have an eagle eye view of everything as if you were thousands of feet above where you actually are. This problem may fix itself after a while. thumb|left|400px|The Eagle Eye glitch Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles